New U Technologies (Earth-616)
Using the resources at his disposal, the Jackal had started to reanimate the dead in cloned bodies, with the intention of using them to manipulate their loved ones to do his bidding, beginning with George and Gwen Stacy. He then secured the services of the Rhino by reanimating Oksana Sytsevich, as well as those of the Lizard with the return of Billy and Martha Connors, whom they broke out of the Andru Correctional Facility alongside Max Dillon. The Jackal next attempted to bring Fisk Enterprises into the fold; however, the Kingpin saw the reanimated Vanessa Fisk as an abomination, swiftly killing her and ordering his men to shoot Miles for the pain he'd caused. This forced the Rhino to have to intervene and drew the attention of Spider-Man. When Jay Jameson fell ill, the attending physician, Dr. McCray, contacted Dr. Clarkson. Peter Parker was initially skeptical and decided to fly to San Francisco to meet with New U Technologies to discuss the procedure further. En route, he contacted Prowler and asked him to break into New U Headquarters, where unbeknownst to them the Jackal, Lizard, and Dr. Martha Connors were preparing to restore Max Dillon's powers, producing Francine Frye, back from the dead, to further persuade him. The procedure failed; however, Francine could feel the electrical power because the DNA harvested to produce her reanimation was tainted by the kiss from Max that originally cost her her life. She kissed Max once again, the powers of Electro flowing into her, electrocuting Max in the process. Prowler revealed himself and attempted to intervene, but was too late to save Max's life. Hobie then tried to flee, but Francine, overzealous for her first fight, killed him too, forcing Miles to reanimate Prowler as well. Meanwhile, an industrial accident at a Parker Industries facility in Oklahoma catastrophically injured Jerry Salteres. With two people in his life now gravely ill, Peter then decided to bring in Dr. Clarkson to save the life of his employee as an extreme test case, which Miles approved of, despite it not being part of their plan. Peter once again contacted Prowler, unaware that he had been reanimated, and Hobie told him that he had uncovered nothing of concern; however, after the procedure, Peter went to visit Jerry in the hospital, only to discover that the man now set off his Spider-Sense. Meanwhile back in California, Dr. Clarkson met with Jay's son, J. Jonah Jameson, and to prove there was no limits to what New U could do, introduced him to his reanimated wife, Dr. Marla Madison-Jameson, who prompted her husband to use his position at Fact Channel News to promote New U Technologies and attempt to pressure Peter, who remained hesitant due to the earlier triggering of his Spider-Sense, into convincing May Parker-Jameson that their procedure would be best for his father; however, Jay passed away in the interim. | Equipment = * New U Pills | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Companies